Black Bond
by Hanyo4
Summary: Mereka berjalan di jalur yang berbeda, cahaya dan kegelapan [Incest!AkaKuro] #Challenge4Us #NoVizH19
Daiki nampak berada di ujung tanduk.

Cairan merah tak henti-hentinya keluar dari anggota tubuhnya yang terkoyak, tertembus butiran timah panas.

"Te…tsu…" panggilnya lirih ke seseorang yang sedang diam bergeming di ambang pintu. "Ja…ngan… ke si…ni…" darah keluar deras dari mulut itu. Daiki kini tak memiliki kekuatan untuk menopang tubuhnya, hingga ia ambruk dari posisi duduknya.

"AOMINE-KUN!" Tetsuya berlari mendekati kawan seperjuangannya itu. Ia berani bersumpah untuk tidak mempercayai apa yang sedang dilihatnya sekarang.

"Minggir Tetsuya!"

Pria itu, nampak asing bagi Tetsuya.

Tidak, itu bukan dia.

Lalu siapa? Siapa orang yang memegang sebuah pistol itu, dan mengarahkannya tepat ke tubuh Daiki?

"Tetsuya!"

Panggilan itu menyadarkan pemuda biru langit ke alam sadar.

Bukan, pria itu adalah orang yang sama dengan sosok yang sangat dikenalnya. Sosok yang begitu ia hormati dan yang ia banggakan sampai sekarang. "Nii-san?" panggilan itu keluar sebagai pertanyaan.

"Ya, ini aku. Cepat minggir dari tempat itu Tetsuya!" Seijuurou makin ganas. Kesabarannya sudah milai terkikis sejak kejadian tadi, tidak. Ia sudah tidak memiliki kesabaran lagi.

Kini semua kartu gelapnya sudah terbuka. Terserah sang adik mau menganggapnya apa. Yang ia harus lakukan hanyalah satu, menyingkirkan seluruh orang yang menghalangi jalannya.

Daiki jatuh menyamping di sudut ruangan. Tetsuya berusaha menutupi lukanya untuk menahan pendarahan.

"Te..tsu… ce… pat… la.. ri…" perintah Daiki di ambang kesadarannya.

"Tidak Aomine-kun! Kalaupun aku harus lari, kau harus ikut bersamaku. Aku takkan meninggalkanmu sendirian. Tidak akan pernah!" ucapan itu terdengar begitu tegas, namun juga terdengar begitu _putus asa._

"Jangan kira aku punya waktu untuk meladenimu Tetsuya!"

Seijuurou kini beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Tangan ringkih yang sedang membalut luka di kaki, ditarik dengan kasar. Cengkraman itu begitu kuat hingga membuat si pemuda meringis kesakitan.

"Lepaskan aku nii-san!"

"Tidak, kau menghalangi jalanku!"

Wajah Tetsuya merunduk menghadap tanah selama beberapa saat. Dengan tenaga yang tersisa, ia menepis tangan sang kakak lalu mundur beberapa langkah menjauhi pria bersurai merah tersebut.

"Ya, aku memang menghalangi jalan nii-san," benda yang ada di balik kemejanya ia ambil, kemudian diarahkan tepat ke tubuh sang kakak yang beridiri beberapa langkah di hadapanya. "Kau harus melewatiku dulu."

Iris heterokom yang angkuh itu membola beberapa saat sebelum digantikan dengan seringaian sinis yang meremehkan. "Ternyata kau yang selama ini mengusik ketenanganku, Tetsuya?"

Air mata dari manik azure itu mengalir tiada henti. "Ya. Aku _phantom_. Dan mereka hanyalah pion yang aku jalankan. Kumohon nii-san, menyerahlah..."

Seijuurou mendengus. "Seharusnya sejak dulu aku mendidikmu dengan benar. Ternyata benar, suatu saat nanti anjing akan menggigit tungkai majikannya sendiri."

"Terserah nii-san mau menganggapku apa. Aku mencintaimu lebih dari apapun di dunia ini. Karena itu, kumohon, jangan sakiti orang lebih banyak lagi." Tetsuya menggengam erat pistolnya dengan kedua tangan gemetar. Telunjuk kanannya sudah di posisikan di tempat pelatuk pistol tersebut berada.

Seijuurou lantas tak mau kalah. Ia juga mengarahkan pistol miliknya ke tubuh Tetsuya. "Semua orang yang menghalangiku, meskipun ia keluargaku sendiri, pasti akan aku singkirkan."

Bunyi tembakkan terdengar dua kali di ruangan tersebut.

Salah satu diantara mereka jatuh, setelah butiran timah bersarang tepat di dada kirinya.

"Tetsuya/Tetsu!" teriak Seijuurou dan Daiki panik.

Dengan cekatan, Seijuurou langsung menghampiri tubuh sang adik yang mulai diselimuti genangan merah dan membuang pistolnya ke sembarang arah.

Pria itu berharap agar waku mundur beberapa detik, saat ia dengan mudah dikuasai oleh amarah dan menekan pelatuk pistol tersebut dengan jarinya sendiri.

Sementara tadi, Tetsuya hanya menggertak. Yang pemuda itu genggam bukanlah pistol sungguhan.

Dan karena kenaifannya itu lah, ia kini merenggang nyawa,

Di tangan kakak kandung yang sangat ia cintai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Black Bond**

 **Kuroko no Basuke belong to Fujimaki Tadotoshi, but this fic is mine.**

 **WARN : Typo(s), OOC, AU!, alur maju-mundur, Incest.**

 **Siblings!AkaKuro**

 **Rated M** _ **because it requested**_

 _ **Dengan Tjintah, untuk:**_

 _ **#Challenge4Us #NoVizH19**_

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Beberapa bulan yang lalu…**_

Bandara Narita begitu ramai dengan hilir mudiknya para calon penumpang.

Akashi Seijuurou, berdiri begitu gagah di salah satu terminal kedatangan, tempat pesawat yang adiknya tumpangi itu mendarat. Banyak orang yang keluar dari pintu kaca itu, namun dirinya tak kunjung menemukan sosok yang dicari.

Melirik jam di tangan, perhatiannya buyar begitu seseorang dengan suara yang sangat dikenalnya memanggil dirinya. "Nii-san!"

Seijuurou mengulas senyum begitu melihat sesosok pemuda bersurai biru langit yang baru saja keluar dengan menarik dua koper di belakangnya.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" Tanya Seijuurou ketika Tetsuya sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Bagasiku tadi hampir tertukar dengan milik penumpang lain." pipi seputih salju di kembungkan kesal. Merasa gemas, Seijuurou mengecup pipi itu sesaat hingga Tetsuya diam membeku.

"Ni—ni-san?" tanyanya dengan wajah bersemu merah.

"Ayo pulang." Tangan kekar mengelus lembut pucuk kepala biru muda.

Tetsuya mengangguk. Keduanya kini berjalan berdampingan menuju parkiran mobil.

"Bagaimana kelulusanmu kemarin? Menyenangkan?" Tanya Seijuurou ketika mereka sudah masuk ke dalam mobil _sport_ mewah milik si sulung keluarga Akashi.

"Nii-san ingin aku jujur atau apa?" Tetsuya nampak jengkel dengan pertanyaan yang sedikit menyinggung itu. kedua lengannya terlipat di depan dada.

Seijuurou terkekeh geli. "Iya… iya… maaf karena kemarin aku tidak bisa datang kelulusanmu."

Membuang pandangan keluar jendela, azure kembar itu menatap lalu lalang di pinggiran jalan. "Nii-san, aku mau vanilla shake." Pintanya.

Tak menunggu waktu lama, mobil itu sudah menepi di pinggir jalan, depan salah satu restoran tepat saji. Seijuurou turun tanpa sepatah katapun hanya untuk mengabulkan permintaan sang adik.

Karena bagaimanapun juga, segala permintaan Tetsuya akan langsung dipenuhi olehnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Musim dingin sudah pergi beberapa bulan yang lalu. Namun pasangan adik-kakak itu masih memiliki kebiasaan yang sama, yakni tidur bersama di satu ranjang.

Seijuurou memeluk erat tubuh Tetsuya yang tidur membelakangi dirinya, kemudian menghirup aroma tubuh pemuda mungil itu dalam-dalam lewat perpotongan lehernya.

"Sei-nii…" panggil Tetsuya.

"Hmm? Ada apa?"

Tetsuya menggeliat sesaat ketika Seijuurou mengecup tengkuk belakangnya. Ia kemudian berbalik, agar wajahnya dapa melihat dengan jelas wajah sang kakak.

"Apa besok nii-san luang?"

Gelengan diberikan sebagai jawaban. Tetsuya memasang wajah kecewa.

"Kalau lusa mungkin bisa," Seijuurou mencubit pipi adiknya yang sengaja dikembungkan oleh sang pemilik. "Memangnya ada apa?"

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin menganggur bersama nii-san. Minggu depan aku kan sudah mulai bekerja."

Kening pemuda _scarlet_ itu bertaut bingung. "Benarkah?"

"Ish, apa nii-san tidak ingat percakapan kita di telepon dua minggu yang lalu?"

"Aku ingat kau diterima kerja di Jepang. Tapi aku tak ingat kau bilang akan mulai bekerja minggu depan. Memangnya kau diterima kerja dimana, Tetsuya?"

"Ah? Benarkah? Sepertinya aku memang lupa mengatakannya," Tetsuya bangun dari tidurnya sambil menatap Seijuurou dengan wajah sumringah.

"Kepolisian Jepang, divisi investigasi."

Dan pada detik itu juga, Seijuurou iris heterokom itu membola walau untuk sesaat.

 **.**

 **.**

"Ini Tetsu! Akashi Tetsuya! Teman SMPku yang selalu aku ceritakan itu!" ucap Daiki dengan semangat ketika mereka sedang berkumpul di sebuah ruangan rapat.

"Hentikan Aomine-kun, kau membuatku malu." Tetsuya merundukkan wajahnya yang mulai bersemu merah ketika ia menjadi pusat perhatian.

Dari balik bingkai kacamatanya, Imayoshi Shouichi memandang sosok Tetsuya dengan tatapan menyelidik. "Hee, kau lulusan MIT tahun ini?" tanyanya. "Bagaimana kalu kita tes kemampuannya." Ia bangkit kemudian menyerahkan sebuah laptop hitam ke hadapan Tetsuya.

"Apa yang harus aku bongkar?" Tanya pemuda mungil itu dengan wajah datar.

Imayoshi menyeringai, "Dokumen negara rahasia yang dirapatkan kemarin lusa."

Tetsuya mengangguk. Jari jemarinya menari lihai di atas keyboard. Tidak sampai lima menit, dinding pertahanan _deep web_ dijebol dengan mudah. Dokumen terakses tanpa izin.

"Ini legalkan?" Tanya Daiki dengan gugup. Sungguh, ia tidak mau ditindak karena pencurian dokumen tanpa izin karena ulah atasanya itu.

"Tentu saja. Selama yang mengaksesnya masih anggota kepolisian, tidak akan dituntut kok."

Tetsuya menyenderkan punggungnya begitu proses pengunduhan selesai.

"Lulusan MIT memang seorang monster." Gumam Wakamatsu Kousuke yang dari tadi hanya diam memperhatikan rekan barunya itu bekerja.

Daiki tersenyum lebar. "Tentu saja," tangan kekarnya menepuk-nepuk bahu Tetsuya. "Apalagi kalau lulusan terbaik." Ucapnya bangga.

"Lu—lulusan terbaik?"

Tetsuya mengangguk lagi.

"Bukan hanya lulusan terbaik tapi kau juga _phantom_ yang bekerja di dunia bawah. Benar begitu, Akashi Tetsuya?"

Tubuh mungil itu tersentak kaget begitu Imayoshi menyadari masa lalunya yang tak pernah ia ceritakan ke siapa-siapa.

 _Phantom_ , seorang _cracker_ sewaan yang tidak seorangpun tahu identitas aslinya.

"Bercanda," timpal Imayoshi beberapa saat atmosfir ruangan itu berubah menjadi canggung. "Aku hanya asal tebak saja. Kalau kau memang benar _phantom_ untuk apa kau bekerja di kepolisian Jepang? FBI atau CIA pasti sudah merekrutmu lebih dahulu." Ujarnya santai.

Akashi Tetsuya mengulas senyum tipis di topeng datarnya. Padahal dalam hatinya meringis malu.

 _Tentu saja aku sudah direkrut CIA sejak dulu._

 **.**

 **.**

Tetsuya memandang meja makan yang besar itu dengan tatapan lirih. Semenjak dirinya bekerja beberapa hari yang lalu, waktu untuk bersama sang kakak menjadi terbatas. Padahal ia baru saja kembali setelah merantau dari Amerika.

Ia jadi rindu saat dimana keduanya masih bisa menempel bersama tanpa adanya halangan sedikitpun.

Namun beranjak dewasa, mereka mulai sibuk akan rutinitasya masing-masing.

Seijuurou dituntut untuk meneruskan perusahaan keluarganya, sementara Tetsuya fokus untuk mengejar mimpinya menjadi seorang insinyur.

Di antara keheningan ruangan megah, Tetsuya menyumpitkan lauknya dalam diam. Berharap sang kakak akan hadir walau telambat.

Tapi permintaan itu sia-sia. Karena hingga malam semakin larut, si sulung tak menunjukkan batang hidungnya sama sekali

 **.**

 **.**

" _Emperor_?" Tanya Tetsuya ketika ia sedang berdua bersama Daiki di salah rumah makan pinggiran jalan.

Daiki mengangguk lalu mencondongkan dirinya ke arah pemuda yang duduk di hadapannya itu. "Bukankah kau dikirim oleh Nijimura-san untuk menyelidiki orang itu?"

"Begitulah. Tapi aku kemari bukan hanya untuk menyelidiki mafia narkotika jaringan internasional, aku berharap ketika aku datang ada pekerjaan yang lebih menantang." Ucap tetsuya dengan wajah agak kecewa.

"Ya mau bagaimana lagi. Ini tugas pertamamu sebagai agen CIA. Aku hanya disuruh untuk membimbingmu saja."

Pemuda mungil mengangguk sesaat kemudian lanjut memakan ramennya yang sudah habis setengah.

"Tak kusangka kapten ternyata seseorang bermulut besar." Gumamnya.

"Dia hanya orang tua licik yang suka menyindir. Jangan termakan omonganya, Tetsu. Jabatanmu di CIA lebih tinggi daripadanya. Ia bertindak semena-mena mungkin karena iri padamu." Daiki menghibur dengan menepuk lembut pucuk kepala biru langit itu.

"Mungkin."

 **.**

 **.**

Sambungan kabel terhubung dengan pengisi daya, di depan komputer super canggih dua orang bersenjata lengkap mengelilingi sesosok pemuda yang terlalu larut dengan pekerjaannya.

"Bagaimana Akashi-kun? Ketemu?" Tanya Imayoshi begitu Tetsuya menekan tombol enter dengan semangat.

Anggukan sebagai jawaban. Rupanya pertempuran belum selesai begitu saja. Banyak _deep web_ yang harus ia bongkar dan saring informasinya.

Daiki nampak acuh. Ia hanya memandang rentetan kode itu dengan tatapan malas. Jujur saja, ia tidak begitu paham akan aoa yang dikerjakan kawannya itu.

" _Emperor_ akan mengadakan bongkar muat barang dua minggu lagi di pelabuhan pinggiran kota Tokyo." Ucap Tetsuya serius.

"Dimana?"

Tetsuya menggeleng. "Tidak tahu. Di sini informasinya tidak lengkap," tangan kanannya meraih mouse yang dari tadi dianggurkan. "Tapi kalau kita mengecek satu persatu kapal yang akan berlabuh di Jepang beberapa hari sebelumnya…" perkataan itu diucapkan dengan nada menggantung karena si empuya kembali mengalihkan fokus membaca kode-kode yang mungkin hanya ia yang memahaminya.

"Ketemu!" seru Tetsuya girang.

"Dimana?" kini Daiki yang bertanya.

Tetsuya menatap pemuda berkulit cepat itu dengan tatapan penuh dengan api semangat. "Pelabuhan Yokohama!"

"Bukannya kau tadi bilang pinggiran kota Tokyo?"

"Sepertinya itu informasi yang salah, Imayoshi-san. Aku yakin seratus persen, _Emperor_ akan mengadakan bisnis illegal di pelabuhan Yokohama dua minggu lagi."

 **.**

 **.**

Tetsuya pulang ke rumah dengan wajah lelah. Hampir semingu lebih, jam tidurnya dipangkas habis-habisan. Belum lagi ia tidak bertatap muka dengan sang kakak selama beberapa hari karena si sulung keluarga Akashi itu sedang melakukan perjalanan bisnis ke luar negeri.

Dengan gontai, ia berjalan menuju ranjang _king size_ nya. Tanpa sempat membasuh diri atau berganti pakaian, tubuh ringkih dijatuhkan ke busa empuk si ranjang.

"Melelahkan…" gumamnya.

"Baru beberapa minggu bekerja, sudah mengeluh."

Tetsuya langsung tersentak begitu mendengar suara yang begitu ia rindukan. Bangkit dari posisi tidur, ia menatap sosok yang berdiri menyender di daun pintu dengan tangan terlipat.

"Nii-san!"

Seijuurou tersenyum lalu berjalan mendekati adik kesayangannya itu. "Baru pulang?"

Tetsuya mengangguk sambil mengembungkan pipinya begitu melihat Seijuurou yang tengah mengambil posisi duduk di sebelahnya.

"Memangnya apa saja yang Tetsuya kerjakan hari ini?"

"Menyelidiki dokumen, apakah dokumen tersebut palsu atau asli."

"Lalu?"

"Mengikuti Aomine-kun berkunjung ke ruang otopsi."

Seijuurou terkekeh geli. "Tetsuya melihat mayat-mayatnya?"

"Tidak nii-san. Aku menunggu di luar ketika Aomine-kun melakukan penyelidikannya."

Jarak dikikis sepihak. Si sulung mengecup lembut pucuk kepala adiknya. "Kau sudah tumbuh dewasa, Tetsuya." Ucapnya.

Wajah putih pucat Tetsuya kini diwarnai rona merah.

"Manis…" gumam Seijuurou.

Di bawah sinar bulan, keduanya melakukan hal tabu yang selalu mereka lakukan sejak dulu.

 **.**

 **.**

Untuk pertama kalinya, Akashi Tetsuya terjun ke lapangan sebagai kapten yang mempin operasi. Sedangkan Aomine Daiki dan Imayoshi Shouichi bertugas menggiring pasukan menuju titik yang diprediksi sebagai tempat kejadian perkara.

"Aku harap operasi kali ini berjalan lancar." Gumam Tetsuya lirih.

"Tentu saja Tetsu—maksudku kapten! Kau meremehkan kami?" ujar Daiki semangat seraya menepuk-nepuk punggung Tetsuya. "Kami sudah sering terjun ke lapangan sebelum kau ada." Lanjutnya.

"Arigatou, Aomine-kun."

Imayoshi tersenyum tipis. "Bagaimana dengan pusat? Kau sudah mengirimkan kabar ke mereka?"

"Sudah. Nijimura-san sedang dalam perjalanan. Sepertinya ia akan tiba pagi ini."

"Ok," Imayoshi menatap pasukannya dengan mimik serius. "Seluruh pasukan berpencar ke titik yang sudah di tentukan. Sakurai,"

"Ha—Ha'i!" salah satu _snipper_ anggota dari pasukan Imayoshi, Sakurai Ryou langsung memberi hormat begitu namanya dipanggil.

"Tidak usah seperti itu, Sakurai-kun. Santai saja."

"Ha—Hai, Imayoshi-san. A—ada apa?"

"Aku ingin kau menjaga dari gedung itu." tangan pria berkacamata itu menunjuk lurus ke arah gedung pencakar langit yang menyembul di antara bangunan-bangunan lain.

Sakurai menelan salivanya sendiri, gugup.

"Ta—tapi itu jauh sekali. Jaraknya mungkin enamratus yard dari tempat ini."

Imayoshi merangkul bawahannya yang kikuk itu. "Aku sering melihatmu berlatih diam-diam di hutan." Bisiknya dengan nada menggoda.

"Ta—tapi di sini berbeda. Ini—"

"Bukankah kau _snipper_ CIA terbaik di Jepang? Kalau begitu buktikan ke kami sekarang."

Sakurai mengangguk semangat walau dalam hatinya merasa sangsi.

Tetsuya tersenyum kecil begitu melihat keakraban yang terjalin di timnya. "Kalau begitu aku juga akan berada di posisi. _Minna,_ kuharap kalian selalu menghubungkan alat komunikasi individu. Jangan ada yang bergerak di luar perintah, jika kalian merasa kesulitan mohon untuk meminta bantuan dari tim lain agar korban yang berjatuhan dapat diminimalisir."

"Yes Sir!" ujar orang-orang itu kompak.

 **.**

 **.**

Baku tembak berlangsung begitu sengit. Rupanya _emperor_ membawa begitu banyak pengawal untuk menjaganya. Imayoshi cukup kepayahan begitu melihat satu persatu anak buahnya dibuat tumbang oleh kelompok lawan.

"Aomine-kun, aku butuh bantuanmu." Ucapnya lewat _handsfree_ yang terpasang di telinga kanannya.

" **Baik."** Jawab sang lawan cepat.

Bersender pada sebuah truk kosong, Imayoshi mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang sudah mulai lelah dengan luka dimana-mana.

"Tikus penganggu mungkin bisa sembunyi, tapi takkan hilang dalam pandangan." Sebuah suara yang begitu dingin membekukan sekujur tubuh Imayoshi. Dengan cekatan ia berbalik dan mengarahkan moncong pistolnya ke sosok yang berdiri tepat di seberangnya.

"Ka—kau—"

Suara tembakkan terdengar begitu sosok tersebut menekan pelatuk. Imayoshi jatuh tergeletak merenggang nyawa.

Sebelum Daiki tiba, ia sudah pergi meninggalkan tubuh Imayoshi.

 **.**

 **.**

"Tetsu, Imayoshi-san… tewas…" ujar Daiki ketika ia sampai di tempat itu.

Lututnya serasa lemas begitu melihat kawan seperjuangannya harus mati dalam tugas. Namun demi menjunjung tinggi profesionalitas, ia langsung mengendalikan dirina begitu cepat.

" **Apa ada keberadaan musuh di sekitarnya?"** Suara Tetsuya gemetar. Rupanya si biru kecil itu sedang menyembunyikan isak tangisnya dari Daiki.

"Tidak ada. Sepertinya ia baru saja pergi beberapa saat yang lalu."

Daiki memutuskan untuk menyusuri lingkungan itu. berbeda dengan tempat sebelumnya yang penuh dengan suara letupan peluru, suasana di salah satu pojok pelabuhan itu nampak hening. Hanya sepoian angin laut yang samar-samar terdengar.

" **Apa ada jejak yang ditinggalkan pelaku?"**

"sepertinya tidak ada. Di lingkungan sini sama sekali tidak ada cctvnya," Waspada, Daiki selalu menggengam erat FN 57 kesayangannya. "Tunggu sebentar. Sepertinya ada bangunan yang mencurigakan." Dengan mengendap-endap, Daiki berjalan menuju salah satu bangunan berkayu yang berada di pojok tempat itu.

" **Jangan kesana sendirian Aomine-kun. Mungkin saja itu hanya jebakkan."**

"Tenang saja Tetsu. Kurasa ia hanya sendiri."

" **Aomine-kun, bergeraklah sesuai perintah!"** ujar Tetsuya tegas.

"Aku mengikuti perintahmu, untuk mengejar pelaku yang menembak Imayoshi-san."

" **Jangan biarkan amarah menguasaimu, Aomine-kun!"**

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan—" Pintu dibuka dengan kasar. Daiki menarik pelatuknya begitu sang lawan mengarahkan mocong pistolnya juga ke arahnya. Keduanya sama-sama memiliki refleks untuk menghindar.

"Tch." Decihan tak suka keluar dari sosok itu yang kini sedang bersembunyi di balik lemari bekas.

Sama halnya dengan sang lawan, Daiki berlindung di balik dinding.

" **Aomine-kun!"** Teriak Tesuya panik begitu mendengar suara tembakkan yang begitu tiba-tiba.

"Jangan ke sini, Tetsu." Daiki berusaha untuk mengatur napasnya yang sempat kacau beberapa saat lalu. Ia terlalu shock ketika melihat sosok lawan yang amat dikenalnya itu.

 _Jangan kesini kalau kau tidak mau hancur._ Batinnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Tetsuya segera menyerahkan komando ke Hyuga Junpei, bawahannya yang terpercaya selain Aomine Daiki dan Imayoshi Shouichi.

Ia berlari dengan kencang menuju posisi Daiki yang berada jauh dari tempatnya sekarang.

"Sakurai-kun, aku ingin kau membersihkan jalurku." Perintahnya.

" **Ha'I"** jawab sakurai cepat.

Letusan peluru yang tidak dapat diprediksi jalurnya oleh sang lawan, membuat kelompok itu kocar-kacir. Mengambil kesempatan, Tetsuya berlari menembus kerumunan itu tanpa ternotis sedikitpun.

Sebuah gudang kayu yang diduga sebagai tempat Daiki berada mulai terlihat dari sudut pandang. Tetsuya menambah kecepatan lajunya.

Pintu gudang tersebut terbuka lebar.

Azure Tetsuya melebar tak percaya dengan pemandangan yang disuguhkan kepadanya.

Aomine Daiki, sang partner, tergeletak tak berdaya. Sementara di hadapannya ada sosok pria bersurai merah yang sangat dikenalnya. Untuk beberapa saat, ia diam bergeming di depan pintu masuk.

"Te…tsu… Ja…ngan… ke si…ni…"

"AOMINE-KUN!"

Kalau disuruh memilih, Tetsuya akan memilih untuk tidak pernah dilahirkan sebelumnya.

Ya, seandainya ia tidak dilahirkan di keluarga Akashi, seandainya ia tidak bergabung dengan CIA secara diam-diam, maka kenyataan yang ada di hadapannya kini takkan pernah ada.

Ia takkan pernah sanggup untuk menyakiti sosok yang begitu ia cintai.

Karena hal tersebut, bermodalkan sebuah pistol dengan selongsong peluru kosong, ia mencoba untuk menggertak sang kakak,

 _Namun gagal._

 **.**

 **.**

Seijuurou tidak ingat apa yang terjadi setelah itu.

Mungkin karena ia panik, ia membawa tubuh yang mulai kehilangan kehangatannya itu ke seorang dokter _bawah tanah_ yang ia percaya.

"Kau gila, Akashi." Ujar si surai lumut dengan tatapan murka.

Namun Seijuurou jauh lebih ganas. "Aku tidak mau tahu! Yang aku inginkan hanyalah agar Tetsuya hidup!"

Di sela-sela amarahnya, Shintaro merasa hatinya ngilu.

Kenyataan bahwa si _emperor_ absolut, Akashi Seijuurou, terlihat begitu hancur saat ini. Rambutnya acak-acakan, kantung matanya terlihat menghitam karena terjaga semalaman.

"Aku berhasil menutup lukanya, dan melakukan hal yang kau suruh," Manik zambrud itu menerawang ke atas langit-langit. "Untuk memakaikan alat pemacu jantung di tubuh adik kesayanganmu itu. tapi bagaimanapun juga kau tidak bisa menentang takdir tuhan. Orang yang sudah mati takkan bisa dibangkitkan kembali, Akashi." Ujarnya lirih tepat di telinga Seijuurou sebelum ia berlalu meninggalkan sosok itu sendirian.

Seijuurou berjalan memasuki ruangan tempat Shintaro keluar tadi. Ditatapnya tabung raksasa dengan sosok sang adik di dalamnya.

Air mata mengalir turun dari sepasang heterokom itu. jemari jenjang di tempelkan ke kaca silinder. "Tenang saja Tetsuya, nii-san akan selalu menjagamu sekarang." ujarnya lirih.

 **.**

 **.**

 **End**

* * *

 **Yak ini M.**

 **Tapi saya sama sekali gak berminat untuk bikin adegan asem /plak**

 **Cracker : orang yang mencari kelemahan sistem untuk mencari kepentingan dengan membobol dokumen. Prinsipnya hampir sama dengan** _ **hacking**_ **, tapi lebih ke pencurian data. Sementara hacker hanyalah orang yang mengintip data pribadi di halaman** _ **deep web**_ **tanpa izin.**

 **Itu sceen terakhir terinspirasi dari anime Aldnoah Zero. Dimana slaine nyembuhin Himenya make tabung-tabung gaje seperti itu lah xD**

 **Ucapan terima kasih saya hanturkan untuk Siucchi yang sudah meracuni otak saya dengan fic bergenre crimenya yang super kece itu. saya harap, saya bisa mengalahkan anda di celeng ini hohoho~**

 **Dan juga saya sampaikan ucapan terima kasih untuk dua manusia absurd yang selalu curhat tentang rumus koddingan ke saya. Sungguh, tanpa kalian saya ga bakal kepikiran buat fic seperti ini. Walaupun saya sendiri gatau kalian itu ngomong apa sebenernya /plak**

 **BTW. Untuk kak viz, NIH INCEST RATED M! TERSERAH KAU MAU DIAPAKAN NANTINYA :p**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca fic abal ini ^.^)/**

 **Mind to RnR?**


End file.
